Suatu Hari Di Minimarket
by NaruGankster
Summary: Cerita bagaimana Naruto berusaha membujuk Hinata yang tiba-tiba merajuk di minimarket. / "Na ... Naruto-kun! Ini tempat umum, bagaimana jika ada yang lihat?" / #NHFD8/ #Future/ Mind to RnR?


**Suatu Hari Di Minimarket © Narugankster**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T**

 **Set : AU**

 **Warning : Typo.**

 **DLDR**

 **Happy reading :3**

.

.

.

"Selamat datang!" Sapaan penuh sopan santun terlontar dari mulut seorang wanita di belakang meja kasir ketika melihat sepasang remaja memasuki minimarket tempatnya bekerja.

Remaja yang laki-laki tak menghiraukan sapaan pegawai wanita itu, berbanding terbalik dengan gadis remaja yang mengikutinya dari belakang membalas sapa pegawai itu dengan ber _ojigi._

"Naruto-kun! Setidaknya, balas sapaan pegawai tadi!" Gerutu gadis itu pada sang kekasih, ketika mereka sudah berada di antara rak makanan ringan.

"Aduuh, Hinata! Itu sudah jadi tugas mereka. Kalau pun aku tidak membalas, mereka akan tetap mendapat gaji." Jawab pemuda yang dipanggil Naruto itu, sambil memilah makanan ringan yang akan ia beli.

"Ukh, Itu namanya sopan santun, Naruto-kun! Mereka pasti akan merasa lebih dihargai." Balas Gadis bernama Hinata. Karena kesal ia meninggalkan pemuda yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya selama setahun lebih itu, ke rak bagian camilan manis.

"Iya iya, maaf sayang! Lalu kau mau beli yang man-" melihat gadisnya Hilang, pemuda itu berhenti bertanya. "Aduh, lucu sekali sih dia! Karena itu saja langsung marah, hehe." Pikirnya.

Naruto pun pergi meninggalkan tempatnya, mencari sang kekasih yang saat ini sedang dirundung kekesalan. Berjalan keluar dari himpitan rak-rak makanan, tak lama netra birunya langsung menemukan sosok mungil yang sedang memelototi tumpukan coklat di depannya. Senyum gemas langsung terpatri di wajah tampan Naruto.

"Coklatnya bisa meleleh jika kau lihat seperti itu terus, Hinata."

Gadis itu tersentak, menoleh sebentar ke arah kekasihnya yang kemudian kembali melihat benda manis itu dan tanpa pikir panjang mengambilnya. "Su ... sudah selesai?"

Naruto tersenyum, meski terlihat marah namun nampaknya rona merah mengkhianati sang gadis. "Hei, Hime? Kau marah?" Ucap Naruto kala sedang berjalan mendekat ke arah Hinata.

"Tidak." Sanggah pemilik ametis itu dingin.

"Haah ..." Naruto mengangkat tangannya yang bebas dari keranjang belanjaan, untuk mengusap dengan sayang kepala berselimut helaian indigo itu. "Maafkan aku yah? Aku janji akan bersikap lebih baik."

Rona merah kembali menjalari pipi gadis itu, sambil mengerucutkan bibir Hinata mengangguk pelan.

'Ya ampun, ada malaikat di minimarket!' Guman Naruto dalam hati. Bagaimana tidak? Kekasihnya seperti sedang menggodanya dengan ekspresi yang begitu menggemaskan.

Dengan perlahan ia majukan wajahnya ke arah sang kekasih, ingin segera mengecap rasa bibir basah gadis itu. Tapi naas! bukan bibir kenyal yang didapat malah telapak tangan gadis itu yang hinggap di bibirnya.

"Na ... Naruto-kun! Ini tempat umum, bagaimana jika ada yang lihat!?" Tegur Hinata malu, ia tidak tahu wajanya sudah semerah apa kini.

Terkutuklah dengan itu, tapi Naruto harus akui Hinata benar. Namun seringai malah tercipta di bibirnya yang masih dihinggapi telapak tangan nan lembut milik kekasihnya.

Dengan cepat Naruto menggenggam pergelangan tangan mungil Hinata, demi mempertahankan posisinya saat ini. Kemudian pemuda itu memejamkan matanya dan mulai menghisap, mengecup, bahkan menjilat telapak tangan berbalut kulit putih itu.

"Na ... Naruto-kun!" Hinata tidak tahu harus apa agar kekasihnya itu berhenti. Genggaman tangan Naruto di pergelangannya jauh lebih kuat dari tenaga yang ia miliki. Belum lagi sensasi geli yang memalukan bercampur aduk, membuat jantungnya berdetak tak karuan dan rona merah tercetak jelas di wajahnya. "Hen ... Hentikan!"

Setelah puas, Naruto menjauhkan tangan Hinata dari bibirnya, lalu melihat keadaan telapak tangan bergaris tipis itu yang sudah memerah dan basah, Naruto tersenyum bangga dibuatnya.

Dengan lengan jaket oranyenya yang longgar, pemuda itu mengeringkan telapak tangan Hinata dengan lembut. "Sudah! Ayo kita lanjutkan belanja, sayang. Masukan camilanmu!" Titah Naruto lembut dan menyodorkan keranjang itu ke Hinata.

Masih dengan wajah memerah, gadis itu pun refleks memasukan cemilan berbungkus kardus yang sedari tadi ia genggam. melihat apa yang dimasukan sang gadis, pemuda itu kembali menyeringai.

"Hee ...? _Pocky_?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada yang menurut Hinata aneh.

"Uhm? Me ... memangnya kenapa dengan _Pocky_?" Tanya Hinata, perasaan gadis itu sedikit tidak enak.

"Kau sengaja membelinya, untuk main _Pocky game_ denganku ya dattebayo?" Mata gadis itu tebelalak. Jujur saja, coklat dengan biskuit berbentuk stik itu tidak sengaja ia ambil. Tapi kenapa harus coklat itu? Bisa bengkak bibirnya nanti.

"Bu ... bukan begitu ...! ta ... tadi aku-"

"Sudahlah sayang, ayo cepat kita cari cemilan lain! Biar cepat ke rumahku, lalu aku bisa makan bibir- eh? Pocky itu." Seru Naruto bersemangat, sambil menarik Hinata yang terus saja berusaha protes.

"Naruto-kun! Tunggu duluuu!"

Sepertinya Hinata harus beli salep untuk bibirnya nanti.

 **END :3**

 **A/n : Holala ... Selirnya Naruto finally is back ... first, I wanna say thanks to ma twin, yang menginspirasi banyak orang, termasuk saya :v dan terima kasih juga untuk rekan rekan NHL yang sudah berbaik hati berpartisipasi, sempat diterjang hujan badai, tak membuat semangat bekarya kalian luntur bak make up syahrini :')**

 **ayo kita bangun kepercayaan bersama, seperti yang selalu diucapkan Hero kita.. "Selalu maju ke depan, dan tidak menarik kembali kata-kata yang diucap."**

 **ditunggu ya karya kalian!**

 **Happy NaruHina Fluffy Days!**

 **.**

 **OMAKE**

"Semuanya, 1850 Yen." Jelas pegawai itu pada sepasang kekasih di depannya.

Naruto pun langsung mengeluarkan dua lembar uang seribu yen dari dompet kulit oranye miliknya dan menyerahkan itu ke sang pegawai. "Ambil saja kembaliannya."

"Baiklah, Ini belanjaan anda. Terima kasih sudah belanja di sini." Pegawai itu ber _ojig_ i sopan.

Naruto mengangguk lalu mengambil kantung belanjaannya dan berjalan ke luar sambil menarik lengan Hinata.

Sebelum mereka sampai di depan pintu, Hinata berdehem "EHEM!"

"Eh?" Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke arah sang kekasih. Lalu seketika mengerti maksud Hinata yang menatapnya sinis.

Naruto pun berbalik, kembali menghadap sang pegawai. Sementara sang pegawai hanya memandang bingung.

"Terima kasih banyak, Nee-san." Ucap Naruto tersenyum lebar dan membungkuk dalam.

Hinata yang melihat itu, hanya melipat tangan di dada dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

'Awas kau Hyūga, aku akan memakanmu bersama _Pocky_ itu di rumahku!' Gumam Naruto ketika melihat sang kekasih yang merasa menang.

 **END - beneran END**

 **Mind To RnR?**


End file.
